


olympian council meetings

by quietly9



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, i also suck at writing dialogue apparently, i kinda hate this fic but im leaving it up anyways, i'm really not funny but i tried lol, like "kinda" no i REALLY hate it it was rushed and ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly9/pseuds/quietly9
Summary: the olympian council meetings are as messy as you would expect.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	olympian council meetings

**Author's Note:**

> for a PJO discord secret santa! i'm not entirely happy with it, but it was just meant to be a silly fic, so i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> no beta reader we die like men (if u see any errors, comment and ill correct it)

It wasn’t often that the Olympians all convened for a meeting. Unless there was an emergency, it only happened on the Summer and Winter Solstices.

Twice a year may not seem like much to mortals, but for immortal beings, it was far too often. Zeus would have been just fine meeting twice a decade, but no, they had to meet twice a year. 

Given that Zeus essentially hosted the Solstice Meetings, he technically had the ability to cancel their meetings, but it was tradition. Tradition needed to be upheld.

He was also holding out hope that the meetings could go by smoothly, no matter how unrealistic that seemed. From the second that his family gathered in the throne room, Zeus knew that this was not the meeting where everything would go according to plan.

No, this was going to end in most of the gods pissed off, himself included.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take Demeter too long to pick a fight with Hades. They had been having the same argument for millennia, ever since Persephone first came to the Underworld. The bickering was pointless now that Hades and Persephone were in a loving marriage and Persephone enjoyed her time in the Underworld, but apparently, that didn’t matter.

“If you really cared for my daughter, you wouldn’t keep her stuck in that gloomy place of yours all the time! It isn’t healthy!” There it was. The implication that Hades was forcing Persephone to stay in the Underworld. 

It had been centuries since Hades and Persephone had held true to the agreement that Persephone spent set amounts of time in each location. There was no need for Demeter to continue bringing it up.

“Mother, I’m not a child. You are not splitting custody of me. As you are well aware, I come and go from the Underworld as I wish. Is it a crime for me to enjoy time with my husband?”

It didn’t help that Persephone encouraged the argument, though it was quite clear that neither Hades nor his wife wanted to be a part of this conversation. As boring as the Solstice Meetings were, sitting through hours of Zeus’ droning would be better than listening to Demeter lecture him _again._

* * *

Nobody wanted to be at the council meetings, and it was rare that anything was actually accomplished, so Poseidon either had to find a god to speak to or endure Zeus’ whining about the lack of progress. Over the years, Poseidon came up with a way to make the meetings a bit more entertaining. 

Poseidon had taken to picking arguments for some harmless fun. It prevented Zeus from trying to engage him in conversation, and it was relatively uncommon for the arguments to get too out of hand. Poseidon usually varied in who he decided to talk to, but lately, it had been easiest to bicker with Athena. Their children dating was the perfect opportunity for Poseidon to start an argument with the goddess.

Athena was well aware of what Poseidon was doing; she was too smart to be oblivious to the fact that he was intentionally antagonizing her. Athena either also wanted a distraction or it was spectacularly easy to rile her up, Poseidon wasn’t sure which. Truthfully, he didn’t care either way. “So, Athena, did you hear my son passed his DSTOMP exams?” 

“Yes, with my daughter’s help. I have to admit that he has been doing well with her guidance.”

“Really? Last I was aware, he was studying on his own while your daughter took little vacations to Boston.”

Now he just had to sit back and wait.

* * *

It would be unfair to say that Apollo had intended to start an argument with his sister. They bickered a lot, sure, but they were siblings! It was only natural. Just because it was common for them to argue didn’t mean that Apollo would go out of his way to annoy his twin. No, he was a loving and considerate brother.

“So, Artemis, how have your hunters been?” Apollo was slouched slightly in his throne, turned to face Artemis. “It’s been far too long since we’ve been able to catch up like this.”

Artemis heaved a sigh, pushing her dark hair away from her face. Based on her expression, Apollo had no doubt that she was expecting to be provoked in some way. Which was so, totally unfair. 

“They have been fine, brother. You interrupted one of our hunts last month, so you are more than aware of this.”

“No changes? How’s Thalia doing as Lieutenant?” 

“Thalia has been doing her job well. She is perfectly equipped for the position.” Artemis was glaring at Apollo now, clearly daring him to say something out of line. 

“You know, I wouldn’t mind joining you more often. Your Hunters are hot whenever they’re pissed.” Okay, maybe Apollo did start most of their fights. Artemis did _not_ look pleased with that comment.

* * *

The throne room was a mess of arguing, loud voices speaking over one another. Demeter was continuing to yell at Hades, who looked incredibly exhausted. Poseidon, on the other hand, looked smug as Athena seemed ready to pull out a weapon, though there was a glint in her eyes that made Zeus suspect it was mostly for show. He wasn’t remotely surprised to see Artemis fuming while glaring at Apollo.

Zeus had led enough council meetings to know that it wasn’t uncommon for them to go this way, but it was still disrespectful. They were here, in his throne room, refusing to let the meeting begin. 

Finally, Zeus sat upright in his throne, thunder crackling overhead. “Meeting adjourned!” The anger was clear in his tone, and it was even more obvious in his expression. He was seething, and that alone was enough for most of the Olympians to leave.

Once the throne room cleared out, he slumped back, sighing. Another council meeting wasted. Now Zeus just had to hope that they would be able to have a real meeting at the next Solstice, though he knew it was unlikely.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life, especially comments. advice is welcome!  
> i dont love this fic, so check out my other one on my profile. its a lot better. 
> 
> PJO tumblr: @childofathena


End file.
